Opposites
by romancefanficnerd
Summary: They say opposites attract. Ally is logical, down-to-earth and Austin is wanderlust and freespirited. They found common ground over their love of music...But what when those things they have in common are overruled by their newfound relationships with other people. And would spending the summer in a cabin help anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I am excited for my first Austin and Ally fic, because well Auslly people are just more out there. The awesome truthhurtsliesheal helped me with this plot idea. Hopefully you enjoy this story.**

_**The Beginning of Opposites.**_

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I were sitting in the practice room brainstorming Austin's next big hit.

"How about this?" He suggested; and it wasn't that it was bad, it was just…

"_You're always on my mind,  
I think about you all the time  
Um, No!  
Let's not talk about it,  
Drama, we could live without it  
Catch a wave if we're board,  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it_

Hey girl I can tell it's somethin',  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playin' with your hair,  
Like you just don't care  
I can tell,  
You're bluffin'  
Now please don't take this the wrong way,

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song,  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me but correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song,  
Not a love song"

He finished obviously proud of himself for coming up with such a 'brilliant song' only for me to come up and ruin his feeling of accomplishment.

"Um Austin, you know all you did was play 'Not a Love Song' again, right? The only difference was that it was in a higher key." I said slightly giggling.

"Well, yeah, but I like that song and a lot of people have been asking for us to make a love song. And I think a lot of people would like this song." He said sometimes really being a blonde.

"Austin, you do realize this song is called 'Not a Love Song' right?" I asked loving my best friend.

"Maybe, we should change it…" He said hesitantly.

"But why would we change it? I mean I have no problem with writing you a love song." I said practically lying to his face. I didn't like it. It's just the last time I tried to write him a love song, he got mad at me. I don't like when he is mad at me. He sat up from his usual slump and said;

"Oh, come on Ally I know that face from anywhere, I know that you are saying yes with your mouth, but no with the rest of your body. But with that whole thing with Cassidy's song, I didn't mean to get mad at you, and I reassure you that I have matured and I would never get mad at you." He said with a nice combination of sincerity, sensitivity and sweetness, which made me, blush, but luckily I wasn't one of those unfortunate people who turn a whole new shade of crimson every single time they get a compliment.

"Well, I know you have matured Austin. I mean it has been about two years since the whole Cassidy 'incident' and I don't know how many times you have said it, but I know you won't get mad at me again, and hopefully you realize that I would never get mad at you…" I said in a serious tone hoping he knew that I would never happen, but on the other hand, I hope he didn't realize that I am kind of in love with him…

"Yeah, Ally-gator, I know you would never ever in a million years hurt me and I would never ever in a billion years hurt you, because you're a writer with stage fright and I am a rocker who loves to be on stage. We are A and A the perfect match. And you probably couldn't be mean if you tried." Austin said serious then playful tone which made me smile.

See, its comments like that that make me love Austin. And it's not like I'm crazy 'cut off your hair and make a doll out of it' in love, and it's not like its forbidden or something. It's simply because he doesn't like me back and I have learned to accept that. Eventually I need to learn how to just shake my feelings off. It would come in handy, I mean it was only a few weeks ago that Austin chose Kira over me, and even though he broke up with her a few days ago, it still hurts.

Now, we just pretend like that never happened. _But it did._

"Thanks Austin…I think." I said which made him laugh, that nice awesome laugh, wait this is wrong, so wrong…

He stood up from the piano bench and went to get two waters from the fridge and as he gave one to me I said;

"Thanks Austin and I'm glad that that whole Cassidy thing is over with." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I know it's been almost two years now, but I am still mad that she never came back for that date. I mean I am over her, but I just feel like we went through all of that for nothing." He said with a shrug.

"I don't think so, I mean I feel like we gotten closer and that's a plus." I said as I stood up dusting the invisible dirt of my flowy high low skirt.

"No Ally, it's a plus plus." He said making me laugh as he tried to one up me. He always made me laugh.

"You know Ally, I like that dress-skirt thingy, it's like high then its low. It's like a lady mullet." He said making me laugh again and then all of a sudden I couldn't understand what Austin was saying. **(A/N: This is not one of those cheesy stories)**

"Soooo, Allllllyyyyyyyyyy IIIIIIII wassssss waaaanderiiinnngg if youuuuuu wouuuullllddd likkkkkeee tooo goo ouuutt wittttthhhhhhh meeee?" I started to feel a little woozy and everything started to turn foggy and white. The last thing I saw was Austin running towards me.

**~Time Elapsed~ (Use your imagination) **

"Ally?"

"Ally-Gator?"

"Allison?" My dad said as I slowly started open my eyes only to see Dez, Trish, Austin and my dad standing in front of me looking really concerned.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked trying to play off the fact that I just fainted. It's been happening to me a lot lately, if I am stressed, tired or sad, I faint a little, but I never told anyone. I mean they would probably think something is wrong with me and they would drag me into some psychologist/doctor's office. And then Austin probably wouldn't want some sick person to be his writer …

"What do you mean, 'what happen?' We were talking and then all of a sudden, you fainted and I caught you." Austin said looking a mixture of scared and sad.

"I just fainted a little, it happens to a lot of people." I said standing up which at first involved a tiny stumble but I finally got up and said;

"Guys, I'm fine. Now, I have to go to cloud watching club." I said trying to ignore the massive headache going on in my head.

"No way, I am not having you go out there, faint again and have no one to catch you. We are going home, right now." My dad said with his concerned parents look.

"Can anyone watch the store for me? Trish?" He asked looking towards Trish.

"Well, I would…but, I am kind of allergic to work and I have to go get fire from my job right now, so I can't." She said which for any other person would be an unusual statement, but not for Trish.

"Oh, I will watch the store for you Mr. Dawson!" Dez said enthusiastically.

"Um, take Ally home and possibly have all my instruments broken or… Austin, can you take Ally home?" My dad asked desperately, which made me laugh.

"Sure, Mr. Dawson. Ally, let's go." He said as she pressed his warm hand against my back, and we walked out of the practice room.

Oh Ally, feeling like this about your best friend is not good.

**Austin's POV**

Oh my god, I was so worried about Ally. I have no idea what I would have done to myself if she would have gotten hurt. As we walked down the stairs, I couldn't help, but watch Ally the whole entire way. And for all of you out there it was a protective look, not a creepy one.

"Hey, Ally…About that question I asked you before you fainted…" I said really not wanting to repeat it.

"What question?" She asked innocently, which at first made me happy because she doesn't realize it made me look like a loser, but also sad that she wouldn't know that I-

"Austin?" A female voice called after me, I looked up from my gaze at Ally to see the one and only Cassidy Evans.

Cassidy has this long, dirty blonde hair that combined with her crystal clear eyes beautifully, but I am so over her. I think.

"Oh, Cassidy long time no see…" I said while rubbing the back of my neck. And out of the side of my eye, I noticed that Ally looked a little uneasy, but before I knew it Cassidy ran up and almost tackled me in a hug.

"Long time, no see Blondie! So, how about that date?" She said with her signature smile, which made it all the more ironic.

"Um, I would love too, but I need to take Ally home." I said and it totally came out wrong, I was so mesmerized by Cassidy, it sounded like Ally was more of a burden, which she isn't.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can just walk home." Ally said practically walking away, I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, and called after her.

"Ally, wait…" I said running up to her, but then someone else called my name.

"Whattt?" I said a little hostile.

"Hey Austie? This is how you greet you favorite cousin?" The tall blonde with blue eyes said.

"Ethan, you are my only cousin." I said tiredly.

"But I'm your favorite right?" He said as he came over and gave me a nuggie. I don't like nuggies.

"Um, Austin? I'm just going to head home." Ally said softly as she started to walk away and before I could say anything, Ethan beat me to it.

"Hey, I'm Ethan. Let's just set up our relationship right now; I'll be Burger King and you be McDonald's. I'll have it my way, and you'll be lovin' it." He said using the charm his father gave him and I am pretty sure I almost choked on my vomit from that pick up line. I know Ally would never fall for one of my older cousin's lines.

"Wow, how did you I like cheesy pickup lines? I'm Ally by the way." She said blushing.

"Hm, Ally is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." He said making her giggle. He's not supposed to make her giggle! I am!

"Unbelievable." I mumbled to myself as Cassidy turned back towards me.

"Well, it looks like Ally is good, so Mel's it is?" She asked with those pretty eyes, which made me realize that I totally like her again.

"Sure. One sec. So, Ethan what are you doing here?" I asked as Trish and Dez came down and out of the practice room.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to invite you guys to the family cabin for the summer." Ethan said addressing us but still not taking his gaze off of Ally. I didn't like that at all.

In response we all said in unison;

"Sure"

"Sure"

"Can't"

"Can't"

"Sure"

Then I turned and looked at the people in which the no's came from.

"Trish and Dez? Why can't you go?" _And why did Cassidy say yes?_

"Sorry, dude. But don't you remember? I am going to that all summer long film camp." Dez said.

"Oh, yeah. Congrats on getting in by the way. And what about you Trish?" I asked curiously.

"Oh because this summer I am going for the Guinness Book of World Record's most jobs." Trish said simply which made sense.

"Okay well that settles it. So, party of four to a cabin in Oregon." Ethan said before leaving.

"Oregon?" We all asked in unison, but he was already out of earshot.

This is going to be interesting.

**The end of the first chapter. I hope this story is gets a lot of reviewers. I hope you liked it. **

**Also, follow me on:**

**Instagram: _be_priddie_**

**Twitter: EbonyFlowerGirl**

**P.S. I hope you didn't hate this.**

**P.P.S. Have a nice day.**


	2. Leaving, Leaving, Gone

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**** Okay, so since it is finally summer for me, I will be updating every week! I am so sorry for the wait. But hopefully this summer I get more readers. Tell your friends.**

_**The Previously on Opposites.**_

**Ally's POV**

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked trying to play off the fact that I just fainted. It's been happening to me a lot lately, if I am stressed, tired or sad, I faint a little, but I never told anyone. I mean they would probably think something is wrong with me and they would drag me into some psychologist/doctor's office. And then Austin probably wouldn't want some sick person to be his writer …

"Um, take Ally home and possibly have all my instruments broken or… Austin, can you take Ally home?" My dad asked desperately, which made me laugh.

"Sure, Mr. Dawson. Ally, let's go." He said as she pressed his warm hand against my back, and we walked out of the practice room.

Oh Ally, feeling like this about your best friend is not good.

**Austin's POV**

"Long time, no see Blondie! So, how about that date?" She said with her signature smile, which made it all the more ironic.

"Um, I would love too, but I need to take Ally home." I said and it totally came out wrong, I was so mesmerized by Cassidy, it sounded like Ally was more of a burden, which she isn't.

"Hey Austie? This is how you greet you favorite cousin?" The tall blonde with blue eyes said.

"Ethan, you are my only cousin." I said tiredly.

"Trish and Dez? Why can't you go?" _And why did Cassidy say yes?_

"Okay well that settles it. So, party of four to a cabin in Oregon." Ethan said before leaving.

"Oregon?" We all asked in unison, but he was already out of earshot.

This is going to be interesting.

**End of Recap**

**Title: Leaving, Leaving, Gone.**

**Around 10 o'clock am**

**Austin's POV**

So, it's the first day of summer and I am quite excited to go on the trip with Ally and Cassidy, but the only thing that is making this trip already less enjoyable is Ethan. I mean Ethan is one of those annoying cocky people who gets anything and everything they have ever asked for or even wanted.

And saying this is kind of making me a hypocrite because I have gotten everything I have ever wanted, you know; the successful record deal, the best friends you can ever ask for and more, but that's not the point. I just don't like Ethan once so ever.

And for the time being, he unfortunately wants Ally and I will do everything in my power to prevent that. He doesn't deserve Ally, heck 99% or the people on earth don't deserve Ally.

_~An insightful conversation between Austin and his Conscious~_

**Conscious**

Austin

**So, who deserves Ally then?**

Not Ethan.

**Oh come on your just jealous that Ally is drawing her attention towards Ethan and not you.**

Oh come on, that is not true. Ethan is just not good for here. Point blank period.

**And who is? You? Austin, you lost the right to be jealous of people who talk to Ally when you chose Kira over Ally. You are only mad because you are afraid that Ethan can possibly replace you.**

You are not a nice conscious.

**I am just facing the fact that you keep denying. The fact that Ally could possibly have more in common with Ethan than you.**

Ugh, I am leaving this conversation.

**I am in your head Dumbo. You can't leave the conversation.**

Well then I just won't talk to you.

**You just did.**

No, I didn't I was just telling you that you I wasn't going to talk to you again.

**You just did again. Why did I have to be in a brain of a blonde?**

_End of Weird Convo_

I just ignored _it_ and then stated to pack. Something I should have done a little while ago seeing as we are leaving in just a few hours. And since I usually over pack, I decided to pack around everyone else. I knew that Ethan was probably going to bring a lot of stuff for the car, Ally was going to bring everything necessary to start her own hospital and Cassidy was bringing a whole bunch of music stuff.

And since Ethan said that cabin was fully furnished and that grandma gave us a **whole** bunch of money for food and clothes, I don't really need to pack much. And after an hour of contemplating what to bring I finally decided on:

Blankets and pillows, a few mix tapes of all of our favorite music, Ally's favorite stuff animal, Axel, (it was an Alpaca that we got from Dez, don't ask) that she left at my house a week ago. Also, Reading material which for me was a magazines and for Ally was a 1,000 paged book, then the usual; cash, camera, road trip stuff, etc.

And after filling up an entire bag, I realized I haven't packed clothes yet.

And let's just say that was a long list of things, some of which I am not ready to say aloud yet.

"Mmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm! I need your help!" I hollered as I swung my head out into the hallway.

"Remember honey, if it's a fire drop and roll, earthquake getting under the doorway and if it is a killer: be quiet." She yelled as she ran up the stairs quickly only to find me in my room with nothing wrong.

"Mom, you really think that if there was a killer in my room that I would call you very loudly?" I asked amusedly at my mom's preparedness, she acts like Ally sometimes.

"What do you what Austin?" My mom asked tiredly.

"Mommykins, can pwease sit on my suitcase? It won't cwose?" I asked my mom my signature puppy dog eyes. She just glared at me for half minute and then gave in.

"You know, it is very creepy that you still know how to do that." I mom said as she sat on my suitcase which made it quite easy to close.

"Thanks."

"No problem honey. Are you almost ready to leave?" My mom asked as she stood up.

"Well, I am done packing, I already said bye to Trish and few others…Now all I have to do is go and say bye to Dez, which I should be doing about now." I said as I started to walk out of my room with her and once we were in the hallway, she stopped me and said;

"Um, Austin aren't you forgetting something?" She asked knowingly.

"I don't think so, I mean I said bye to dad before he left and oh wait, bye mom. I will miss you the most; you were always my favorite parent." I said over exaggerating it, hoping she doesn't realize this is the exact same thing I said to dad earlier.

"That's sweet honey, but I meant the fact that you are wearing is care bear boxers and a white undershirt. I didn't even know you like care bears that much." She said stifling a giggle, as I frowned, cover my 'important parts' and ran back into my room.

"In my defense, all my good, manly underwear is in my suitcase." I said and shortly after taking a quick shower and actually putting on clothes, I come back out with a light blue V-neck, grey faded skinny jeans and some black converse.

And with that I was gone, on the way to Dez's house which wasn't a long walk since we are next door neighbors. I rang the doorbell and was shortly afterward greeted by the energetic red head that I call my best friend.

"Hey Austin, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today." Dez said confused and out of breath probably from running down the stairs like he always does.

"I am, but I kind of have to save bye to my best friend in the whole entire world." I said smiling.

"Oh." He said with a sigh. Dez has never sighed before, in front of me that is.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I said trying to figure it out before I have to leave so I could fix it.

"Well, it's just lately, you have been all about Ally, so I thought you replaced me…with her." Dez said stepping out on the porch.

"What? Dez, that's totally wrong. Ally could never ever replace you." I said not knowing where this is coming from.

"Austin honestly, when is the last time that you and I have a hung out without Ally? Or Trish? And when we are with Trish we are either talking about you and/or Ally's career. And even if we actually get the time to be alone, all we do is talk about Ally. I don't wanna say it, but dude, ever since you got your career started you just left our friendship in the dust." Dez said which left me in awe.

"Dez, I am sorry I didn't realize that you felt like this. Can we talk about this?" I said not knowing what to say. Not knowing that I was such a terrible friend.

"Yeah, I know your sorry, but I actually got to go. Maybe we could talk on the phone later tonight. Sorry Austin, I'm busy. But have a fun summer; I guess I won't be seeing you for a while." Dez said softly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it is going to be the longest time that we have been away from each other." I said really not wanting to start the summer off like this.

"I got to go. Bye Austin." Dez said before just walking away.

_What just happened here?_

**Ally's POV**

"Bye Ally-gator. I will miss you so much." My dad said while hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Bye dad, I will miss you so much." I said realizing that we having been saying bye to each other for about five minutes now.

"Um, dad as much as I love this lack of oxygen. Sonic Boom really can't run itself." I said as he let go and started to leave.

"Your right. Bye honey and bye Trish. Oh, do you like my new briefcase? I bought off of a hobo. It was a steal!" He said as he ran out of the house.

"Bye Dad." I laughed.

"Bye Mr. Dawson." Trish said smiling and right once my dad was out of earshot, Trish turned around and said;

"Okay, so let's get down to business. Tell me all you know about Ethan while I pack all of your cutest clothes." Trish said excitedly as I followed her up the stairs to my room. She immediately went towards my closet and she pulled out all of my 'attractive' clothes. Some of which I didn't even know I had.

"Trish, I am just going for the summer, not for a fashion show. And Austin said that his grandma was giving all of us a whole bunch of money for clothes, so I will be good." I said casually as I put my first aid kit and some books into my bag.

"Ally, you are going to be sharing a cabin with Cassidy and even though all the clothes you wear now are so cute. They have to be _hot_ to win over Ethan. And that reminds me, spill about the hottie." Trish said as she started to pile a whole bunch of clothes into multiple bags.

"Well, I don't really know much about him. Oh, well he has short blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, he is Austin's older cousin, somehow he knew I liked corny pick-up lines and he is very charming. Also, he said I was pretty." I said followed by Trish's squeal still ringing in my ears.

"Oh my god! He sounds perfect! So what she should be the theme of your wedding?" She asked way to excited as she jumped onto my bed next to me.

"Trish, it's not that serious. He probably doesn't even like me." I said feeling like a middle school girl gossiping.

"He called you pretty, which you are, so that's got to count for something." Trish said.

"I guess, by the way thanks, but that's not the point. You know boys just don't even like me like that. They never have and they never will and I accept that. It's fine really." I lied. I am not fine with it, I just don't understand why to boys I am not as cute as Trish or Cassidy or Kira. I mean people tell me I am cute and stuff, but why is that they all have had more boyfriends than I will have in my lifespan. But maybe I am just ugly, that's probably it.

I mean when I look in the mirror I don't see the prettiest thing to earth kind but I don't look at myself and see this ugly person. Maybe it's true, what they say that you don't know what you really look like; all you see is reflections. For all I know I am probably a fat, hideous looking person who just thinks their pretty.

"Ally is the reason you are not excepting the fact that you are gorgeous because of when Austin chose Kira over you? I knew you said you didn't mind, but at least your best friend should have realized." Trish said starting to look guilty and I didn't want that. It's not her fault I am unappealing to any human being, especially to Austin. Oh, how I wish I was appealing to at least Austin.

"No Trish, it's not that and you are the best friend a girl could have. It's just…I don't know. Can we finish packing please?" I said as I stood up putting some of my favorite jewelry in a little baggie.

"I guess."

**~About forty-five minutes later~**

"Well, thanks Trish for helping me pack. I am really sorry that you can't come with us to the trip to Oregon." I said as I hugged her.

"No, prob. Just promise me you will have a romance filled summer, so then you can tell me all about it."

"Trish, I already told you boys don't-" I said before being cut off by Trish.

"I know, I know, but the thing is Miami boys might not see you that way, but the Oregon boys have not even gotten a taste of you yet. Show them how Ally D gets down...Oh I am going to miss you so much." Trish said before hugging me again tighter than ever.

"I am going to miss you too so so much also Trish. And Ally D is going to show you how it is done." I said as we released each other and just as we heard a car horn and we looked out of the window.

We soon noticed that the honk originated from a 1966 Mustang Convertible finished in Tahoe Turquoise with a striking two tone aqua and white interior. And the only reason I know all that stuff about the car is not because I am secretly moonlighting as engineer, it's because I have wanted that car for forever. When I look closer, I see Ethan and Cassidy in the front seat and Austin in the back with an empty seat next to him. Once, the car stopped, Ethan hopped out, without using the door I may add, and said;

"Rapunzel let down your hair and come with us! Or you could just come down the stairs. Whichever works for you." He said making me laugh as he blocked his eyes from the sun.

"I will do the second one thanks."

Cassidy's POV

I saw Ally as she said bye to Trish and started to walk over to the car. Ethan carried her bags for her…romance! It's going to be fun getting those two together that is once I start dating Austin. Which is a long shot, but I will try anyways.

Ally actually had a really nice outfit on today; it was a black crop top with white daisies on it, a yellow circle skirt and some white high-tops. Once Ethan put her stuff away and they both got in the car, I turned around and said;

"Hey Ally; I am so stoked to spend the summer with a cool girl like you." I said trying to get on her good side, which ultimately means being on Austin's good side.

"Oh thanks….And you too, I can't wait." Ally said which lacked the enthusiasm I hoped for.

"And we are off." Ethan said before driving off.

"Hey Ally, you left Axel at my house when you spent the night." Austin said which made me wonder what heck 'Axel' was. Hopefully it wasn't their offspring! Nah, impossible.

"Oh really? I totally forgot about him, thanks Austin." Ally said as she hugged him and he gave her a stuffed llama, alpaca or something supposedly called 'Axel.' Their relationship; I will never understand.

Roughly around 11 o'clock pm

No one's POV

They had been driving for hours now. They were somewhere in Kansas; Ally had already fallen to sleep on Austin's conveniently placed shoulder snuggling with her stuffed alpaca. Austin comfortably rested his head on the head rest (A/N: Obviously, I am so dumb sometimes) probably dreaming about him going on a world tour. Cassidy was silently humming in her sleep with her knees close to her chest.

And then there was Ethan. He has driven for longer periods of time, but for some unknown reason, he was so tired. He just wanted to get a little bit farther, just a few more miles…But his eyes deceived him.

He noticed that something was going on so he decided to simply stop driving. Ethan was just going to pull off at the next exit or rest area and take brief nap or get some cofee. It was only a mile away, then his eyelids drooped and his head started to nod.

Before he knew it , he was yawning like crazy and his vision became a little blurry so he decided to pull over right then and there. That's when he realized that he didn't pull over to the right; he actually veered into oncoming traffic for a moment, but quickly straightens the wheel. Sadly, even his cat like reflex couldn't stop the car from getting a flat tire and slightly crashing into a tree.

That definitely woke Ethan up.

"Is everyone alright?" Ethan said looking back at the three.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked as she rubbed her neck.

"I don't know, my vision got all blurry and then before I knew it; we were on the wrong side of the road, I had a probably flat tire and the hood of my car is acquainted with this tree." Ethan said frustrated mostly in himself.

"Well, will you be able to fix it?" Austin asks as he got out of the car with Ethan.

"Yeah, but not in this light. Our best guess is just to go to the nearest motel, find a room and crash there." Ethan said as he helped Ally and Cassidy out of the car.

"There's one over there." Cassidy pointed out which was conviently across the street.

"And what about the car?" Ally asked looking at the damage.

"Well, it looks like my dear cousin Austin and I will be pushing." Ethan said as Austin glare at him.

"You suck."

"Thanks, cuz."

"Where are we?" Ally asked as she put a strand of her ombred hair behind her ear.

"Well, according to the map…We are in Wichita, Kansas." Ethan said closing the map.

"Nice going." Austin said rolling his eyes.

"Like they say; There is no place like home." Ethan said with a cocky smile.

"Oh and which one of us, do you suppose, is Dorothy?" Ally asked in a playful manner.

"Well, that's an easy question. I have got courage, Ally has the brains, Cassidy has heart and well Austin looks great in a dress." Ethan said making everyone except for Austin laugh.

"When this car gets running I again, I will run you over with it."

"Come Dorothy, just chillax and _let's go over the rainbow_ together."

Austin just tried to ignore his cousin, feeling as though he was forgetting something. Little did he know that on the screen of his phone is said;

**Five missed calls from **_**The Dez Man**_

So, much for talking about it.

**The end of the first chapter. I hope this story is gets a lot of reviewers. I hope you liked it. **

**Also, follow me on:**

**Instagram: _be_priddie_**

**Twitter: EbonyFlowerGirl**

**P.S. I hope you didn't hate this.**

**P.P.S. Have a nice day.**


End file.
